Scoia'tael
}}Scoia'tael are non-human guerillas also known as the Squirrels, due to the squirrel tails they wear on themselves. History Racism and deep-seated discrimination against non-humans inflamed a great hatred of humans amongst non-humans in the Northern Kingdoms. Most of the Squirrels were elves, however it isn't uncommon to find halflings and dwarves among them. Scoia'tael were divided into commandos (considered to be a gnomish term) comprised of several fighters. Bigger, more highly promoted commandos were rare and strictly established during battles or for special tasks (e.g. during the Thanedd coup). The most well-known Scoia'tael special tasks group was the Vrihedd Brigade, commanded by Isengrim Faoiltiarna. They were identified by their silver lightning bolt symbol. Scoia'tael were allied with Nilfgaard and used by Emperor Emhyr var Emreis for diversion, as well as support for the Nilfgaardian army. In exchange for their support, Emperor Emhyr var Emreis gave the elves Dol Blathanna as their own, independent state, and made Enid an Gleanna its queen. After the Peace of Cintra, they were condemned as outlaws even by their elven queen. Notable Scoia'tael * Angus Bri Cri * Cairbre aep Diared * Chireadan * Ciaran aep Dearbh * Coinneach Dá Reo * Iorveth * Isengrim Faoiltiarna * Riordain * Echel Traighlethan * Filavandrel * Yaevinn * Toruviel Glossary entry : Elves :"The Scoia'tael are a group of elven and dwarven rebels fighting against the discrimination of nonhumans. They are divided into commando groups, or independent squads. Their protest against racism quickly turned violence. Scoia'tael rob merchant caravans, plunder and burn villages, and kill. Instead of finding a peaceful solution, humans send troops to fight them. Scoia'tael means 'squirrel' in elven and the name probably comes from the rebels' habit of attaching squirrel puffs to their clothing. :According to the author of "The Aftermath of the War", the Scoia'tael are inspired by Nilfgaard and other powers. The leaders of the rebellion send their people to certain death because they are blind or manipulated. The author also claims that wars between humans and non-humans will never cease because there is too much hostility between the races. In his opinion, the elves are doomed to extinction." Sources * The Aftermath of the War * Against Nonhumans Additional goods * Squirrel puff Notes * Zoltan Chivay is in the Outskirts in order to meet a Scoia'tael friend of his by the name of Hoog. It is possible that Haren Brogg sold him out to the guards, though. * A Guard Officer in the Trade Quarter boasts about how lucrative it is to turn in Scoia'tael supporters: "Capture? One need only identify a non-human collaborator." The book ''The Feudal Society and Its Enemies'' provides a journal entry on dwarves and squirrels. Journal entry :Scoia'tael is a name used by the rebels fighting for nonhuman freedom. In the common tongue it means "squirrels". As some would have it, it is because of squirrel tails that adorn the rebels' caps, or from the forest board they had to survive on. Scoia'tael formed units over a score strong, consisting mainly of elves, yet sometimes dwarves and halflings joined too. During the last war against Nilfgaard, the Scoia'tael fought on the side of the Empire, making diversions and great damage beyond our lines. Despite the provisions of the Peace of Cintra, many did not disarm and continued to fight, especially when it turned out that Nilfgaard sacrificed them in the name of peace and gave the units' leaders to the Nordlings to be executed. Notable Scoia'tael * Iorveth * Cedric * Ciaran * Malena * Ele'yas * Yaevinn (mentioned) * Toruviel (mentioned) [[The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt|''The'' Witcher 3: Wild Hunt]] Although the Scoia'tael play a less important role in due to the Third Northern War, there are appearances of several camps and a few side quests revolving around the elves. They also have their gwent card deck containing all important leaders, dwarves, elves, and hav'caars. Notable Scoia'tael * Vernossiel Trivia * "Scoia'tael" may be derived from Italian "scoiattolo", which means "squirrel". Gallery People Toruviel full.png|Toruviel]] People Elf full 3.png|Elf People elf huntress.png|Scoia'tael huntress People Elf full.png|Chireadan People Elf sorceress full.png|Elven sorceress cs:Scoia'tael de:Scoia'tael es:Scoia'tael fr:Scoia'tael hu:Scoia'tael it:Scoia'tael pl:Scoia'tael pt-br:Scoia'tael ru:Скоя'таэли uk:Скойа'таелі zh:松鼠党 Category:Armed Forces